Love affair
by xXxSuzukixXx
Summary: Inuyasha is getting a new slave. He came across a miko by the name of Kagome. She enters his place as his room cleaner. Will love bloom as they talk and spend more time together? Can slaves even have a relationship? what will they do? inuxkag
1. Getting slaves

Author's note: My 4th story! XD hope u enjoy. And I DON'T own inuyasha. Wished I did tho.

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting Slaves

"Dad... how long do we have to stay in this place? I thought I told you I hate seeing slaves! Especially if they're being hit!" complained a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha.

"Oh relax. We're picking out a slave for you because you scared your slave away, remember?" said his father named Taisho.

"Keh! It's her fault she was so dull." said Inuyasha.

"Anyway, what kind of slave you want, son?" asked Taisho.

"One that's not dull." said Inuyasha.

"Sure! Just ask those slave trainers there." said Taisho.

"Whatever." said Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha walked over the slave trainers and asked, "do you have any lively slaves?"

"Oh, we sure do. But only one." said the slave trainer. "Follow me."

While they walked, Inuyasha saw so many slaves. Most were bloody, some lying on the floor, and some being whipped. Seeing this made Inuyasha disgusted.

"Here we are! It's over here." said the slave trainer pointing the a girl that looked like she was 16. The girl gave both of them a glare.

"Wipe that face off!" the slave trainer said as he whipped her.

Being whipped, the girl let out a cry of pain. Seeing this, made Inuyasha very mad.

"Hey, quit it already. I'll take the wench. How much is she?" said Inuyasha.

"Well, since she's one of our best and is a miko...she'll probably around 4000 dollars." said the slave trainer.

"A miko?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, that's right." said the slave trainer.

'I thought they were all dead.' thought Inuyasha.

"Alright... anyways, here, take the money. I'm leaving." said Inuyasha.

"Thanks! Come again sometime." said the slave trainer as he handed the girl to him.

"Wait! I'm not leaving even if you kill me unless you're taking him along!" said the girl while pulling out a little fox demon.

"What! That little thing won't do good for me. Just leave him." said Inuyasha.

"No!" shouted the girl. "He doesn't cost anything anyway. Why can't we just take him?"

"Fine! But you'll be the one to take care of him." said Inuyasha.

"Of course! Thank you so much!" the girl said as she smiled brightly.

When Inuyasha got back to his father, his father was amazed.

"Wow, Inuyasha, you got yourself quite a nice one!" said Taisho.

"Whatever old man..." said Inuyasha. "Can we go yet? This place is making me want to throw up."

"Yes, of course!" said Taisho.

'Thank god!' thought Inuyasha.

When they got back to their mansion, Inuyasha said to his new slave, "Hey wench, you can go around and explore."

"I got a name you know!" said the girl.

"If you do, then why don't you tell me?" said Inuyasha. 'Hey, this girl is really not that dull after all!'

"It's Kagome." said Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now go and explore. And my room's in the 6th floor. You'll be working in my room. Just so you know. When you're done exploring, do whatever you want for the rest of the day, and you can work tomorrow." said Inuyasha.

"Okay... Bye!" said Kagome as she left to explore.

"Hey, hanyou, who was that girl just now?" asked Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother.

"My new slave. Surprised you're not up in the library doing some papers." said Inuyasha.

"Of course not. I'm already done." said Sesshoumaru.

"Whatever." said Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still on the first floor.

"Wow... this place is humongous!" said Kagome.

"Of course it is." said a girl around Kagome's age.

"Huh? Oh..." said Kagome as she spun around to look at the girl.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sango." said Sango as she smiled.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Kagome and this is Shippo." Kagome said while pointing at Shippo.

"Oh, are you knew here? I've never seen you." said Sango.

"Yes, I'm Inuyasha's slave." said Kagome.

"Oh, the prince's? I heard he wasn't exactly nice." said Sango.

"What? Did you just say prince?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, why?" asked Sango.

"Oh, um.. I didn't know." said Kagome.

"I see... did you talk back to him?" asked Sango.

"Actually... I kind of did..." said Kagome getting worried.

"Oh, well don't worry. I just heard he wasn't nice, but he is. He treats his slaves nicely. You see, he doesn't like people being treated badly." said Sango.

"Oh, I see. I'm relieved." said Kagome.

"Oh, Well do you want a tour around?" asked Sango.

"Sure! Thanks!" said Kagome.

* * *

Author's note: well... that's that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. 


	2. The tour

Author's note: I don't own inuyasha... I've said that 80 times! Please review when you're done reading.

Chapter 2: The tour

"So... where do you want to start?" asked Sango.

"Hm... I don't know... how about from the very beginning?" suggested Kagome.

"Sure. Let's start at the kitchen." said Sango.

"Okay." said Kagome.

"Oh, but I should warn you... if you break anything, the cook will throw a fit. He's very proud about his kitchen. Don't know why though. But he'll forgive ladies for sure. He's a real odd person after all." said Sango.

"Why's that?" asked Kagome.

"Well he's a BIG pervert. I mean a VERY big pervert." said Sango.

"What! Then how does he fit to be a cook?" asked Kagome.

"Well...his skills are remarkable." said Sango.

"Oh, and be careful... his hands love to wander to the girl's ass." said Sango.

"Oh.. I see... Has he ever touched you?" asked Kagome.

"Y-yes... though he suffers, which I'm really proud about." said Sango. "Oh, great... here he comes..."

"Hello, ladies! What do we have here? 2 beautiful ladies and a new one, right?" said the cook, Miroku.

"Hey.. Miroku... this is Kagome. Kagome, this is the pervert I was talking about. Keep your hands off Kagome or you won't be seeing light, you got that, Miroku!" said Sango as she glared daggers at Miroku.

"Perv.? What? That's not nice, Sango... Nice meeting you though, Kagome!" said Miroku.

"Uh... yeah... right..."said Kagome as she had a sweat drop.

"So... Sango, what's up?" asked Miroku.

"Oh, I'm showing Kagome around. Besides... don't you need to prepare lunch for everyone?" asked Sango.

"I already did, my dear Sango." said Miroku.

"Oh save it." said Sango.

"Sango... can we go yet?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, sure Kagome-chan! Sorry I kept yapping." said Sango.

"No, it's ok."said Kagome.

"Oh, okay then.. Let's go!" said Sango. "Ja ne!"

"Bye beauties!" said Miroku.

"Bye!" called Kagome as she followed Sango.

"Where to we go now, Sango?"

"Hm... I think it's to the garden! Hehe. I work there." said Sango as she smiled.

"Oh... do they have flowers?" asked Kagome.

"You bet!" said Sango.

"Really? What kinds?" asked Kagome.

"Well.. They have dandelions, sunflowers, roses, a cheer blossom tree, tulips, and like lots more!"

"Wooow... I can't wait to see!" said Kagome excitedly.

"Here we are!" said Sango.

"Wow..." said Kagome as the colors of the flowers filled her sight.

"Pretty isn't it?" asked Sango. "I'm glad I work here."

"Pretty? I think it's... BEAUTIFUL!" cried Kagome happily.

"Glad you like it. You can come visit on breaks if you want." said Sango.

"Of course!" said Kagome.

"Great, now I'll show you to the rooms." said Sango. "Come on."

"Aww..."said Kagome.

"It's alright. You can come here again." said Sango.

"Okay. So where we go now?" asked Kagome.

"To show you Inuyasha's room." said Sango.

"Oh... Then after that?" asked Kagome.

"To what's nearest to us, I guess..." said Sango.

"Oh..." said Kagome.

"Well, here we are!" said Sango.

"Wow... his room is huge! I have to clean this!" asked Kagome.

"Yeah..." said Sango. "But don't worry, Inuyasha isn't a messy person."

"Oh, thank god!" said Kagome.

"So.. Nearest to us is the library." said Sango.

"Ok then.." said Kagome.

"Oh... well... here we are!" said Sango.

"Wow. This place is even bigger than Inuyasha-sama's room!" said Kagome.

"Yeah, I know. And they have a lot of good books." said Sango.

"Really? What kinds?" asked Kagome.

"Well, they have on fantasies, fairy tales, history, adventure, and a lot of fighting kind of books and a lot more." said Sango.

"Wow... are we allowed to read them?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah! Inuyasha, his father, and the lady doesn't mind. But Prince Inuyasha has a brother that isn't here anymore so... we just took it as he didn't care." said Sango.

"What! Inuyasha's a prince?" asked Kagome shocked.

"Yeah.. You never knew?" asked Sango.

"N-no... I never knew..." said Kagome.

"Well now you do." said Sango.

"Yeah... so...what was Inuyasha's brother's name?" asked Kagome.

"It's Sesshoumaru." said Sango.

"Oh..." said Kagome.

"Well, I better finish showing you around." said Sango.

"Ok!" said Kagome.

Sango finished showing Kagome around. Once she was done, she went back to work and Kagome went into her room, Sango showed her and had some rest.

Author's note: well... that's it. So.. Please review!


	3. The first day of work

Author's note: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in like 50 million years! xD just kidding. About a month only. So here I go! Weee! xD

Chapter 3: The First day of work

Knock knock "Kagome-chan? You're going to be late for work...Lord Inuyasha likes his breakfast early... Kagome-chan?" called Sango from the other side of the door.

"Hmm? Sango-chan? I'll be right there... uh..." said Kagome sleepily.

10 minutes later

"Kagome-chan! Hurry! You need to get Lord Inuyasha's breakfast to him! Fast! Here, take his breakfast to him!" instructed Sango.

"Hai, hai!" said Kagome.

In Inuyasha's room

'I wonder if that girl remembers where my room is. I'm hungry...' thought Inuyasha.

Knock knock "Lord Inuyasha? I have come with your breakfast..." said Kagome.

"Come on in." said Inuyasha. "You're right on time."

"Oh..." said Kagome.

"Sit." said Inuyasha.

"Nani?" asked Kagome.

"I said to sit." said Inuyasha.

"H-hai..." said Kagome as she sat down on a chair.

"I assume you know where everything is?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hai..." said Kagome.

"I guess you really are that dull huh?" said Inuyasha.

"Nani?" asked Kagome.

"Before you were talking back to me. Why aren't you doing that now?" asked Inuyasha.

"You are a prince...after all..." said Kagome.

"Prince my ass! You think I care? Just call me Inuyasha. And you may talk freely when you're around me. You got that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Okay." said Kagome.

"Did you meet Miroku yet?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Sango-chan showed him to me. She says he's a pervert. And I can kind of tell Sango likes Miroku." said Kagome.

"Hm.. Not that dense I see." said Inuyasha.

"Excuse me?" said Kagome.

"Nothing. You can go now." said Inuyasha.

"Thank you." said Kagome.

"Wait. Come back at 10. You have to clean my room. But there isn't much to clean. So just wipe some things." said Inuyasha.

"Okay." said Kagome.

'Wow.. This is so cool. I don't even have much work!' thought Kagome happily. 'I wonder how Sango-chan is doing.'

Meanwhile, Sango was sweating so much, she felt like dying. "Geez... It's so hot! I want something to drink!" cried Sango.

"Sango-chan! Want water?" asked Kagome happily from behind Sango.

"Kagome-chan! Arigato! Did you bring Lord Inuyasha's breakfast?" asked Sango.

"Yes. And you're right, he is nice!" said Kagome.

"Told you so." said Sango. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Oh, Inuyasha said I just had to clean his room at 10. So I have 2 hours to spare! Want help?" offered Kagome.

"Sure! Arigato, Kagome-chan!" said Sango.

"No sweat, no sweat!" said Kagome. "Now let's get this thing finished!" cheered Kagome happily.

"HAI!" cried Sango happily too.

So the 2 girls were laughing and giggling while they worked.

2 hours later

"Kagome-chan, I think you should go now." said Sango.

"Huh? Oh yeah.. Okay! C'ya later, Sango-chan!" said Kagome as she waved good bye.

"Ja ne!" cried Sango.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"I see you had fun? You were laughing so much, I thought my ears were going to break." said Inuyasha.

"Huh? Oh.. I'm sorry." said Kagome.

"It's okay. Just laugh softer next time. Now, all you have to do is clean the windows, desk floor, closet, mirror and walls." said Inuyasha.

"Okay. I'll go get the things then." said Kagome.

"Oh, by the way, you'll get the clothes to wear for when you're cleaning tomorrow." said Inuyasha.

Author's note: Please review! Thanks!


	4. SORRY

1Note:

I am so sorry, but I'm dying here! I need to think... sorry.. So me updating won't be very soon. SORRY! But please stay tuned..


	5. Feel Sango's Wrath!

Author's note: I'm finally gonna update. xD you people might not care.. But okie. xD well here I go!

* * *

Chapter 4: CALM DOWN, SANGO

"Oh my god! Is this the uniform? It looks nice..." said Kagome surprised.

"Yeah, I know. Glad you like it." said Sango.

"Can Shippo-chan have one too?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, of course! But you'll have to ask Miroku. He's in charge of male uniforms." informed Sango.

"Oh.. Okay." said Kagome.

"Hello, miladies. What are you lovely ladies talking about?" asked Miroku as he joined the conversation.

"Oh you came just in time!" said Kagome.

"Kagome needs a uniform for little Shippo-chan." said Sango.

"I'm not little!" shouted Shippo.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Shippo-chan." said Sango. "Well anyways, he needs a uniform."

"Oh, right.. Well follow me." said Miroku.

"Kagome-chan, you want me to tag along?" asked Sango.

"Sure." said Kagome.

"Well okay." said Sango as she followed Kagome and Miroku, with Shippo in Kagome's arms.

After 10 minutes of walking through the castle, they reached a small room. It was clean,

but filled with boxes and closets of uniforms. Clothes were almost spilling out of the closets, the boxes barely able to close, some boxes uncovered, and there were even clothes on the floor!

"Ahem... well let's get started, shall we?" suggested Miroku.

"Eh...? uh.. Yeah... I guess..." said Kagome.

"Don't you clean this room?" asked Sango.

"No. All the men says it would be a waste of time to clean this up."said Miroku.

"Shame on you!" exclaimed Sango.

"Would you like us to help you clean it?" asked Kagome.

"You are more than welcomed to, milady!" said Miroku.

"Okay, but let's get Shippo-chan's uniform first, alright?" said Kagome.

"Of course, of course." said Miroku.

So they began searching for the smallest size for Shippo. Ten minutes passed, and they still didn't find one. 5 minutes later, Sango found one on top of the closet.

"Hey, guys! I found a really small one on top of the closet!" said Sango.

"Oh, you're right! I think Shippo can fit it." said Kagome.

"Well then my dear Sango, will you do the honors of getting the uniform?" asked Miroku.

"Of course!" said Sango.

As Sango was getting the shirt down, Miroku took his chance to grope the defenseless lady. And in the blink of an eye, and extremely huge red mark appeared on Miroku's left cheek. There was a droplet of blood dripping down. Miroku in shock, as this was the first time Sango had slapped him so hard.

"HENTAI! H-E-N-T-A-I! I SEE NOW! I SEE WHY YOU TOLD ME TO GET THE SHIRT! YOU WERE LOOKING FOR A CHANCE TO GROPE ME, WEREN'T YOU?" demanded Sango.

After Sango finished yelling, Sango slapped Miroku again, but this time not as hard and on his right cheek. Miroku was still in the state of shock as he was slapped once again. When he finally snapped out of it, he saw in front of him, a extremely furious Sango.

"Sango! It's not me! It's this cursed h-..." started Miroku.

"Stuff it, HENTAI." said Sango as she gave Kagome the uniform for Shippo and left the room.

Kagome was speechless. This was the first time she had seen Sango so mad. When Kagome came to, she gave Shippo the uniform and let him change. She went over to Miroku and patted him on the back while saying, "You know, you should learn to control your hand. Sango's really mad... maybe you should try apologizing."

"I did try!" said Miroku.

"No, I mean in a different way." said Kagome.

"Like how?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know. Get her a gift?" asked Kagome.

"OKAY!" shouted Miroku in determination.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Thanks, Kagome-chan! I'll be leaving now! And please help me clean the room. Thank you!" said Miroku as he left.

"Yeah..." said Kagome.

Kagome cleaned the whole room with Shippo and left to go see Sango. She was carrying Shippo in her arm as always.

* * *

Author's note: well, I finally updated! Thanks for waiting, if you did! well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. 


End file.
